


Dancing

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [6]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Diary, F/M, Feelings, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, imagine, just a short imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p><p>"No, Sebastian, I can't dance!" I cried and laughed, more out of panic, as he pulled me onto the small dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

 

 

"No, Sebastian, I can't dance!" I cried and laughed, more out of panic, as he pulled me onto the small dance floor.  
"I'll show you." Suddenly he bent down and pulled off my shoes.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, confused and felt quite a few glances on me.  
"So." he stood up and took my hands, one he put on his side and one he kept in his hand. He grinned at me. "And now stand on my feet."  
"What?" I looked at him confused and had to laugh. "I can't." I shook my head.  
"Come on, just do it!" he laughed at me, his blue eyes shining.  
"Oh god." I muttered, looking down and stepped with my toes on his shoes.  
"I'm heavy!"  
"Pfff." He made only in response and began to move.  
I had to laugh so much, that I was out of breath and put my head on his shoulder.  
"You see! You can dance!" he laughed and danced me.


End file.
